


The Robot's Drunk Again

by Uberniftacular



Category: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/pseuds/Uberniftacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff gets drunk, things get silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robot's Drunk Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Drunk dial" prompt/challenge at [tvrealm](http://tvrealm.livejournal.com). I was watching WAY too much of the Late Late Show at the time. Rated M for language, because Sid the Cussing Bunny is called that for a reason.

“Whattado, everybody!” Wavy waves at the camera, to much applause and cheering. “I know it’s been a while since the last time I saw y’all, and I bet you’re thinkin’ I got myself incarcerated again. Well, y’all are right. I was…”

“Hello Wavy,” Sid interrupts, sidling in next to Wavy. The audience cheers, and Sid looks at them sharply. “Oi! Fuck off! Can’t you see I’m talking to the crocodile…alligator…thing?”

“That’s crocodealie-alligatah to you, rabbit.”

“Right, right,” Sid says, turning back to Wavy. “I got the funniest voicemail on my phone today. You have to listen to this, it’s fucking hilarious!”

“Funny enough to warrant interruptin’ me talkin’ to these…heh heh…nice people?”

“I bloody well think so! Geoff left a voicemail on my phone last night, only I think he meant it for Craig. Here, have a listen.” He produces a phone from somewhere off-camera and somehow manages to access voicemail despite a lack of thumbs. A couple pokes of a button, and Geoff’s voice emerges, slightly slurred.

“Hey Craig, it’s Geoff. I’m at this awesome party right now, wish you were here. ‘Cause I just wanted to say, I love you, man. No, really, I mean it. I know you’re probably thinking, ‘oh, the robot’s drunk again’…and you’d be right…but I’m not that drunk. I just…man, I love you so much right now.” Noises in the background of the call get louder, and Geoff clears his throat. “Hey, I gotta go, looks like things are gonna get weird, and I don’t want to miss it. See you at work on Monday, love ya man! Bye! Oh, and also? Balls.”


End file.
